


The "Cipher" Case

by NeonPuffs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A new AU called, BillDip, F/M, FBI AU, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Killing, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPuffs/pseuds/NeonPuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines works for the FBI...well technically.  He works in the Criminal Files room, while his Great Uncle Stanford is the chief of the FBI.  One day Stanford gives him the once in a lifetime opportunity to go on an actual case to track down a master-mind criminal called "Cipher".  How hard could it be...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Once in A Lifetime Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new BillDip au called FBI au. This is my first time writing a big story like this so I hope you enjoy it!

Dipper Pines, bored out of his mind, swiveled back and forth in his office chair, waiting for something to happen… _anything._ Nothing all month, just the same old routine; get up, go to your “top secret” job in the FBI…working in the File room, then go back to your apartment. So this was going to be the rest of his miserable life, eh? I mean sure, anyone would love to get a job with the FBI, but _file room?_ Yah, Dipper did have his share of fun. Sometimes, when no one was looking, he would read through some of the files. There was lots of interesting files to look through. One of his favorites was a man called Fiddleford McGucket. He used to work for the FBI until he went crazy. He built a “Pterodactyltron” and destroyed half of New York with it.

But Dipper still wished that he could work upstairs. But alas here he was, working in the basement of the National FBI Headquarters, while his Great Uncle and his friends worked up stairs on _actual_ cases. Dipper sighed, thinking of what his closest associates were doing right about now. Grunkle Stan, Stanford’s twin brother, went down to Columbia a few weeks ago to catch drug dealers. And Pacifica, Dipper’s X-Girlfriend was in France, trying to gather information about a terrorist group called the _“ToT”._

Dipper licked his lips, and reached for his cup of black coffee. Taking a sip, he tried to remember what info Pacifica had brought back so far about the group, something about a really crazy man who was the leader of the terrorist group. The brunet looked at his desk, which wasn’t much a desk at all, just a two and a half foot slab of wood connected to four metal legs. Headquarters always cut back on office equipment for him. For example, last Tuesday he asked Stanford for a new Printer, instead Stanford had shrugged and told Dipper to go to a secondhand store to buy some new ink. He had said that it wasn’t the printer that was broken but the ink had run out. The ink hadn’t run out, oh no, Dipper checked that beforehand. It seemed no one ever treated him like an actual adult. For God’s sake, he was twenty-five years old!

The young man rolled his eyes but ultimately they landed on the picture of him and his twin sister, Mabel as children. Dipper felt a smile growing on his face; he remembered when they had taken it. Back when Mabel and he were twelve, in a little town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. Their parents took them there during one of their summer vacations. From what Dipper thought, it was his best summer ever. Picking up the frame, Dipper giggled. He missed his sister. She always knew how to cheer him up. After High School she and her friends moved to Massachusetts to work on their own sewing business. He, on the other hand, decided to stay in the family business and follow in his Great Uncles’ footsteps. _Ha!_ He sure did that! He thought that he would go on cases, finding criminals, but instead he was trapped down here…in the freaking’ File room.

A crumpling noise took him out of his thoughts. He looked down to find that he was crumpling up a piece of paper. Funny, he didn’t even remember having that in his hand. Taking another sip from his coffee, Dipper unfolded the paper and carefully looked it over.:

Dipper,

At 12:30, please bring me one of the Criminal Records from you office. It’s a new one labeled “The Cipher Case”.

~Chief Stanford Pines

Dipper spun his head around to look at the clock and nearly chocked. He was late for his meeting!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Stanford Pines considered himself a tolerant man, but what he hated the most was when people were late. Stanford looked at his fellow agents and smiled, “I’m sure the boy will be here any minute.” He tried to show that he wasn’t getting impatient at his nephew but the others could see it.

Wendy Corduroy, who worked for the FBI for about five years now spoke up, “Sir, I can tell when you get edgy, but please take it easy on Dip. This is his first _real_ meeting.”

The other agents agree by nodding their heads and giving a confirming ‘mhm’.

Stanford cracked his knuckles before sighing aloud, “Yes, yes you’re right Corduroy. I shouldn’t be mad at Dipper.” Stanford cleared his throat, “But, how about I page him just in case he forgot.” Wendy shrugged then sighed, “I guess.” She brushed her right hand through her long, red locks and sighed, Stanford shouldn’t be so hard on Dipper.

Stanford unlatched a glass case over a red button labeled ‘intercom’. Before he could press the button the office door slammed open with a _crack._ Stanford, along with all the other agents, moved their attention to the door. There Dipper stood, looking frazzled from running up to the top floor. He had tiny beads of sweat sticking to his forehead. In his hand _The Cipher Case_.

Stanford blinked and attuned his trench coat, standing up he walked over to his nephew, “Ah, Dipper. I was beginning to think you got lost, though you’ve been in this building many times.” The chief lifted his hand and firmly patted Dipper on the back, earning a small grunt from the younger man.

Dipper giggled nervously, “Heh, yah I just got a bit dazed and lost track of time.” Stanford nodded and walked back to his chair that he was formerly sitting in. Dipper watched as he sat back down, “Um…where should I…” he pointed to the table and waited for Stanford to give him an order or something.

Stanford looked up, confused on what Dipper was trying to reveal then smiled, “Kid, you can sit down in that empty seat over there,” he gestured to a vacant chair next to Wendy. Dipper sheepishly walked up to the chair and blushed when he saw Wendy looking at him. He knew her since he was a kid and was embarrassed to admit that he used to have a crush on her. Of course she knew that he used to, she had confronted him about it. Wendy had told him that she was too old for him. Ultimately Dipper was heartbroken about it, but he eventually got over her…eventually.

She looked at the brunet and smiled. The red head reached over and patted on the empty chair, “’C’mon dude, I don’t bite.” Wendy winked and giggled.

Dipper smiled, sitting down in the chair, when Mabel wasn’t there to make him smile Wendy always was. They had been friends since their one summer in Oregon. They had met in Gravity Falls and became pen pals. Sooner or later she met Dipper’s great uncle and got hired by him to be an undercover spy for the FBI. Wendy was quick and difficult to spot out. She had an “electric spark”, that’s what Dipper called it. That’s one of the reasons that had Dipper acquiring a crush on her.

Not only that, but she was also very pretty too. Wendy had long extravagant red hair that matched her skin tone perfectly. She had big stunning emerald eyes; under those eyes were several freckles. On casual days Wendy usually wore flannel and skinny jeans, but on work days like today she would be found wearing a dark black leather coat with bleached jeans. Although those clothes changed she still kept her lumberjack boots.

Dipper looked back at Stanford, who was glancing back and forth at all of the other agents as if he were trying to see if any of them were hiding something.

Stanford sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Well, now that we’re all here let’s get down to business.” He clapped his hands together, “Dipper, did you bring me the file?”

Dipper nodded, turning to look at the file in his hands. Dipper set it on the long table and gave it a quick push. He watched as it slid down to the chief. Stanford caught the file before it could slide off the table. The man picked up the file and hummed, “Ladies and gentlemen, The Cipher Case.” He turned it around to show the table of agents, along with Dipper. Dipper had looked through many flies but this one was new so it was anyone’s guess to what it was about.

“This case is one of the most unknown criminal cases there is, _but_ ,” Stanford stopped, for dramatic effect of course, then continued, “it is also the most known!” Dipper scratched his chin, running his fingers along chin, which was now covered with some stubble. How could it be not known but also known? Dipper also noted that he needed to shave.

Stanford opened the file up and peeked through it, “This man, “Cipher”, that’s what he calls himself, is a master-mind criminal!” He took out a photo and showed it to the group. It was of a man, maybe a little bit older than Dipper, who hand blonde hair. In the picture he was wearing a black suit that looked fairly new. His expression looked very happy, but Dipper knew better. Behind those eyes was a man chock-full of secrets.

Stanford adjusted his glasses and moved his gaze to the photo, “He’s been on the most wanted list for the last two years. Cipher’s crimes include; robbery, theft, dealing illegal drugs across multiple state _and_ country lines, underage drinking, drinking while driving, forgery, felony, misdemeanor, stealing top secret weapons from the government and shipping them to terrorists…” The chief stopped and shook his head, “ _My God_! This has about twenty more crimes, he’s done it all!”

Dipper swallowed, biting his lip; this “Cipher” sure was hell-bent. Hell, if Dipper ever met him he wouldn’t know what to do. The young man, lost in thought, fiddled with his jacket zipper.

Dipper made up his mind; he wouldn’t want to meet a guy like Cipher, not _ever._

Stanford laughed, “Well! That’s one of the many reasons we have to take him down. Any volunteers to catch this man?”

Silence. All the agents were silent. Dipper looked around, some of them were trying not to make eye contact with the chief and others fiddled with their fingernails and pencils. Even Wendy wasn’t making eye contact. Dipper knew for a fact that she was the one above the rest who would take cases with complete lunatics, was this “ _Cipher_ ” any different.

Stanford rubbed his eyes, “Listen, if no one will volunteer then how about I pick someone.”

The agents seemed to tighten their muscles after his uncle said this. One man, with the name of Tad Strange, slowly raised his hand. Stanford’s eyes lit up and laughed, “It’s settled then, Tad you will take the mission!”

Tad looked like he was about to choke, “Oh n-no, sir. I had a question. I didn’t volunteer for the mission.”

“Then don’t raise your hand! Anyone else?” Stanford said with pure irritation.

Dipper ran his tongue along his lower lip. This could actually be a great opportunity for him. He could get out of the file room and get out into the world. God, Dipper would kill himself for this. He quickly raised his hand and nearly squeaked, “I can do it!”

Dipper watched as people’s heads tuned to face him, some with their mouths wide open and others tilted their heads in confusion. Dipper began to get an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

“ _What_?” Someone asked.

“You work in the _file room_ , kid.”

“Kid’s crazy…” another said.

Dipper started to blush; he _hated_ being called a kid. He was _always_ treated like a minor. The brunet adverted his gaze away from everyone and tried not to hurl, instead of listening to them whisper he picked at his fingers.

Stanford wondered if he heard his nephew correctly. _Him_ , going on _this_ mission? It wasn’t even in his field of work! And besides, it was dangerous as hell! This criminal was well known for being smart and cunning. Once he knew someone was undercover he went for the kill. Stanford stood up and cleared his throat, “Dipper my boy, did I hear you correctly?”

Dipper smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Yeah, I could go on the mission.”

Stanford laughed, “Dipper you can’t go on this mission, and you couldn’t even-”

“No! I could, I really could Uncle Stanford. I joined the FBI because I wanted to get an adventure, a mystery, an _experience_! Everyone here treats me like a kid but I’m not.” Dipper didn’t know at the time but apparently in his fit of rage he had stood up and slammed his fist against the table, creating a loud bang.

Soos, an agent in the FBI for seven years now was the one to speak up, “Dude, sir, Dipper is right. He’s a smart dude, dude. I bet he could catch this guy.”

Stanford, mouth gaping open, had just watched his nephew, along with one of his closets agents tell him what to do. “Soos, I _do_ understand that Dipper wants to do this but it’s to danger-”

Dipper could barely hear what Stanford was about to say, “ _What_? Too dangerous? Too _hard_ for a kid like me,” he shook his hands and rolled his eyes, “You want me to be safe or whatever. Is that it?”

“ _Yes_! It is! This man is horrible,” he picked up the photo of Cipher and shimmied over to his nephew. Stanford put the photo in front of Dipper’s face, “Dipper, this man is so very treacherous! I just want you to be safe.”

Dipper smiled, “Yes, but you can’t protect me forever. You know that right?”

Stanford sighed and patted his nephews back, “Yes, yes.” Stanford looked at his other agents again, “Are you sure, absolutely sure, that none of you want to take this one.”

In unison they all seemed to shake their heads. Stanford rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, “Ugh…Dipper, you can have this one.”

Dipper’s heart raced from excitement, his first real actual mission! This was really happening! Dipper embraced his uncle and laughed.

“Thank you, Stan!”

Stanford grinned, “You’re welcome my boy. But-,” Stanford’s happy tone of voice changed into a stern one, “Do you know how dangerous this will be?”

Dipper shrugged, “I can handle it. I’m already trained and everything.” Dipper puffed up his chest to look tougher.

“Ok, Dipper we will start preparing you tomorrow.” The chief looked to all the other agents, “Meeting adjourned, go back to whatever you were doing.” He waved them out of the meeting office.

As Wendy stood up she looked at Dipper, “Congrats, man!” The redhead lightly punched the young man in the arm. Dipper giggled, “Thanks.” He smiled in a coy way and nudged her.

Wendy lifted her arm and ruffled the boy’s brown locks, “My little boy is growing up and becoming a man! Oh how exciting!” She picked up her cup of ice tea and looked at her watch, “I got to get going Dip, see you later. And good luck on your mission.” Before leaving, Wendy leaned over and lightly kissed Dipper on the cheek.

Dipper watched as Wendy bent over and pecked his cheek. The man blushed and gently set his fingers on the soft skin where she had just kissed him. Wendy chuckled and made her way out of the office. Dipper watched as she left. Without saying anything he waved goodbye.

Stanford observed as the redhead kissed his nephew, he smiled and nodded when she left. He sniffed and picked up the Cipher Case. “Dipper?”

Dipper was to in the moment to make any noise come out of his mouth; instead he blinked to let Stanford know that he was listening.

Stanford strolled over to his nephew and handed him the file, “Your mission for tonight is to look over Cipher’s criminal record. But I don’t want you staying up _too_ late, with a big day in the morning and all.”

And with that he left the office as well, leaving Dipper alone with the file.

The young man looked down at the file in his hands. Slowly he opened it up. Dipper took out the criminal records sheet and quickly skimmed through the very, _very_ long list. He felt an uneasy feeling rise in the pit of his stomach, Stanford wasn’t kidding when he had said Cipher had done it _all_. He glanced to the picture of the blonde haired criminal. Dipper thought of himself meeting Cipher on the street. He imagined Cipher grabbing him by the throat and taking out a knife. Cipher then quickly slit Dippers throat.

_What had he gotten himself into?_


	2. Midnight Barter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't start with Dipper, it starts with...someone else...
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but don't fret my dear readers, I will updated this soon!

Across the United States, in a small city, the full moon illuminated the dark city alley way as a blackened figure emerged from the shadows.  Dressed in black, the figure sauntered down the alley way, keeping his best not to make any noise.  The figure licked his lips as he walked out of the alley and turned right towards a nearby streetlight.  In the light of the streetlight a taller figure stood there waiting for the first man.  As the first man approached the streetlight the second man cleared his throat.  Standing next to the second man, the first glanced towards the second man.  The second man, who was dressed in a black jacket that had a few tears and burn marks in it, along with a couple stains of blood, scratched his long red haired beard.  He had a red piece of cloth wrapped around his head.  The man had a scar going from the top of his head to his left eyebrow.  If any cop would have gave him a good look they would probably start questioning him. 

The first man rolled his head upwards to get a good look at the taller man.  Grinning, he sighed, “Nice night, eh?”

The taller man, still looking the other way, replied in a rouge voice, “Who the _hell_ cares, I’m just here on a mission.”  He seemed to have a deep British accent packed in there with all that muscle.

The first man rolled his eyes, it was typical for his bidding partner’s men to be complete assholes, “Better watch your tone there,” that remark made the second man turn his head to the first man and squint his eyes.  But instead of regular pupils the taller man just had white balls.  No pupils at all.  The first man smirked and lifted up a black brief case; “ _After all_ ,” He dangled it in front of the taller man and taunted, “I have what your boss needs, don’t I?”

The second man glared at the smaller man, as if trying to figure him out.  He huffed and replied, “Whatever.”

The first man chuckled, knowing that he got the reaction he hoped for, “That’s what I _thought_.”  Even the taller man shivered at the blood chilling laugh from the smaller man.  He observed the first man as he adjusted his black bow tie.  The second man wondered how such a fine trimmed man could make such an intimidating laugh.  He was obviously a guy you wouldn’t expect to be doing bidding for a terrorist group either.

As if the first man could read the second man’s thoughts, he gazed towards him, “ _Oh_ , did that scare you?  I didn’t know such a big buff man could get spooked by a widdle laugh!” he jeered.

The second man growled.  _Oh_ how did he want to take the first man’s throat in his hands and squeeze all the air out until there was nothing left inside his thin body.  He wanted to pick him up and snap his back like the _pitiable_ _toothpick_ he was.  But, he knew if he were to do that the leader of the terrorist organization he worked with would do even worse to him.  This man, the shorter one, was a high-class criminal, known worldwide.  The man did the bidding for the terrorist group, for about eleven years now.  The man never got caught because he was one of the hardest criminals to catch.  He had his ways, his sly crafty ways. 

So instead of torturing him on the spot the taller man sighed, rubbing his “eyes”, “let’s just get this over with.”

“I agree, my strapping associate..”  he looked at the red haired man raising an eyebrow, “what’s your name again?” he asked. 

The taller man looked as if he were rolling his eyes, you couldn’t tell from him having no pupils, “Just call me Ghost Eyes”

The first man threw his hands in the air, “ _That_ explains it!  Ghost Eyes, because of your eyes!”

Ghost Eyes gave him an unimpressed look.

Showing his teeth, the shorter man handed the taller man the black suitcase, “Give this to your boss, and tell him best wishes from yours truly, Cipher~” the smaller man cooed, giving the second man a small bow. 

The taller man scratched at his chin, “my boss said you were in a coy one, thought he was exaggerating until now.”

Cipher laughed, “Your boss knows me well,” then he lowered his voice, “And I know him well too.”  He flicked his eyes away from Ghost Eyes for a split second, thinking about what he had said.  He _did_ know Ghost Eyes’ boss well, and a little bit _too_ well and he wish he didn’t.  Cipher had pure hate for his boss.

 Ghost Eyes cleared his throat, “well I got what I needed, I should be off to Paris.”

Cipher nodded in agreement, “and I should get back to my personal business.  You know, killing multiple people, smuggling drugs over multiple state lines,” he smirked, “And _other_ matters.”

Ghost Eyes inspected Cipher as he said that.  What did the young man have in his tone of voice?  What is pleasure?  What is desire?  This boy sure liked breaking laws.

Ghost Eyes spoke up, “Also, the boss says your next stop to deliver those,” he deepened his voice, “i _tems_ …is in Las Vegas, Nevada.  Your meeting with…”  Ghost Eyes paused to hand Cipher a piece of paper; on the paper it had an address and a name. 

Cipher read it then grinned, looking up, “So I’m meeting Pyronica?” 

“Yeah, the boss said that she wanted to have a…a _chat_ with you, maybe have some _fun_ for all the hard work you’ve been doing lately.”

The way Ghost Eyes said ‘have a chat with you’ told Cipher that that he wasn’t telling the truth, “Uh-huh, and did your _boss_ put her up to that?”

“Don’t know, he doesn’t tell me _everything_.”

“ _Fine_ , I have a plane to catch,” Cipher said clearly annoyed.  He slid his hand up and down Ghost Eyes’ arm before slinking away into the shadows of the night.  Ghost Eyes blinked, that boy was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!
> 
> Duh brx ghudqjhg olnh ph? Duh brx vwudqjh olnh ph?  
> Oljkwlqj pdwfkhv mxvw wr vzdoorz xs wkh iodph olnh ph?  
> Gr brx fdoo brxuvhoi d ixfnlqj kxuulfdqh olnh ph?  
> Srlqwlqj ilqjhuv fdxvh brx'oo qhyhu wdnh wkh eodph olnh ph?


	3. Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's a Christmas present for the people who are reading this! 
> 
> In this chapter we introduce a new character.  
> I hope you like it!

Over the past few days Stanford had Dipper go through a set of training courses to prepare for his case.  The old man was still puzzled about _why_ his great nephew wanted to take this case, it was dreadfully dodgy.  Stanford offered to send someone off with Dipper on his mission, but the boy refused.  He had said to Stanford that he was fully prepared to do this by himself…was he?

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

A wave of electricity swam threw his body as the tazer hit him.  Gasping for breath, the brown haired boy hit the cold cement floor.  Pain spread through his chest and he cried out.  His trainer, a six-packed man named Andy Melvain, extended a hand out to the boy.  Dipper, blinking hard, looked up at the tall body above him.  He coughed, “Y-you could have….prepared me before you shot me with that tazer-gun!”

Laughing, Andy reached down and helped the lanky boy up, “I did, and you said that you were ready!”  Dipper rolled his eyes at the man. 

“And plus,” the man continued, extending a hand to the boy, “You knew you had to dodge it, Pines.”

Dipper reached up for the man’s hand. For the past few days he was getting a workout of a life time.  Stanford put him through the worst training!  His uncle had also given him the FBI’s top trainer to help him out preparing for the mission.   Andy Melvain was a big beefy thirty-year old man with a bald head; Dipper could even see his own reflection on the man’s head.  He swore the guy used a car polisher on it.  Andy usually wore a deep blue jump suit while training agents.  The jump suit had one pocket above his chest, and on the pocket it had a golden badge with black letters written on it.  Andy had a few chin hairs, but besides that there was not a single hair on the rest of his body if you didn’t include his leg and arm hair. 

Standing up with the help extra help from Andy, the brunet weakly smiled, “Maybe next time you could give me a second warning?”  Andy raised a brow, smiling, “Whatever you say shrimp.” 

Dipper frowned, but blushed slightly at the comment, “ _Please_ don’t call me that.”

Andy ignored Dipper’s last comment and walked over to the ‘weapon shelf’.  He hummed, looking over all the weaponry finally clicking his tongue and picking up a knife.  Andy turned back to face Dipper, “You ever used a knife, kiddo?”

Dipper half shrugged, “Well for cutting ropes or branches but-”

The knife Andy was holding was thrown at his face.  Dipper, eyes blown wide, screamed.  Out of pure instinct, the boy quickly dodged the knife before it could hit him straight between the eyes.

Dipper looked back at Andy, who didn’t change his facial expression from when Dipper started talking, frowned. Dipper crunched his hands into fists and marched over to the taller man, “What the actual hell, man!  Do you _want_ to kill me?  I almost died!”

Andy looked down at the furious young man and smiled, “ _Nice job_ , Pines.”

“-And if you _did_ kill me….” Dipper blinked, “Wha…what?”

Andy crossed his arms, “You know how elementary school teachers always say to keep eye contact with people you’re talking to?  Well, you kept eye contact with me.  If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have seen the knife in time and…well…you know the rest…”

Dipper stared at him, “So, what you mean to say if I didn’t look at you, I would have…died?”

“Pretty much.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Well that helps me feel better.”  Andy smiled, as if he took that as a compliment.  Dipper strolled over to where the knife landed, picking it up he sighed, “So, Andy, do you think I’m ready to start my mission yet?”

Andy took the knife from the boy’s hands, “Hm…not sure.  I mean you pretty much passed all of the courses…but…”

“What?  What are you saying?”

“You want to learn how to shoot a gun?”  Andy smiled playfully at the brunet.  Dipper grinned back, “Sure.”

“C’mon, kiddo.”

Andy walked back over to the weapon shelf, “Let’s see.”  Andy’s back straightened as he debated in his head over which gun would sport the boy the best.  He grabbed a small hand-held gun and handed it over to Dipper.  “Ok, kiddo.  Let’s see what you got!”  Andy took hold of Dipper’s jacket hood, making the boy squeak a bit.  Andy dragged him over to a shooting range and let go of his hood.  He pointed to a few dummies with targets on them, “See those targets on our practice dummies?”  Dipper nodded.  “Well, try aiming for the middle of the target, you get the gist.” Andy stepped back a few feet away from Dipper and gestured for him to shoot.

Dipper looked at the targets then to his gun, he sighed _.  I can do this_ , he thought _, it’s easy_.  _Just hold up the gun_.  Dipper held it up, _now aim_ , he then closed one eye.  Dipper stood there for a moment, finger on the trigger.  The brunet closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.  A loud bang filled the training room.  Dipper opened his eyes again and checked were the bullet hit.  It definitely _didn’t_ hit the target, though. 

He sighed.

Andy smiled, “Eh, its ok Pines.  Not every agent hits the target the first time.”  His smiled dropped, “try again.”

Nodding, Dipper raised the gun again.  He closed his eyes, about to shoot until Andy’s voice interrupted him.

“No!  _No!_   Pines, I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack!”  He spat.  Andy rushed up to the younger man; he put his hands on Dipper’s.  Dipper gasped at the sudden cold hands against his.  The brunet looked at Andy, who was smirking down at him.  Andy looked back at the dummy and said, “Ok, kiddo.  Eyes open this time.” Dipper nodded, looking at the target. 

Andy let go of Dipper’s hands, nodding at him to aim and shoot.  Dipper made a confirming hum in the back of his throat.  Slowly he aimed, this time keeping his eyes open, and fired.  The bullet flew from the muzzle of the gun and hit the target.  It wasn’t in the middle of the target, but it hit it no doubt.  Dipper pumped a fist in the air, “Woo!” 

Andy grinned, “Nice job Pines,” he declared, firmly patting Dipper’s back.  The brunet smiled up at him at the taller man, receiving a thoughtful grin from him.  Andy tilted his head, “well, I guess its time to inform your Great Uncle that you are ready to start up on the case.”

Dipper gasped, a twinkle shimmering across his eyes, “Really, man?  You think I’m ready?”

“You can hit a target with a gun, can’t you?”

Dipper laughed, “Ok, ok.  So, have you ever been on a mission before?  I-I mean of course you have, but I what’s it like?  How does it feel?”

Andy listened as the lanky man continued to explain himself, well, actually, he found himself laughing instead of listening.  “Pines, stop making yourself look pathetic.”  Dipper immediately stopped babbling and sucked on his cheek, feeling embarrassed.  Andy raised a brow, “Well, I guess you would have to be in the moment to explain it to someone.  When you’re chasing down a criminal, you just get this sense of…well…being alive.”

“That sounds really cool!” Dipper said, grinning at the older man.  Andy nodded, shifting in his other leg, “You’re _really_ excited, aren’t you Pines?”

Dipper, smiling even brighter replied, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to get out of that file room!”

“Well,” Andy said glancing towards the elevator door, “You ready to get the mission started?  Have some fun?”

“Yep!” Dipper sprinted to the elevator, Andy hot on his heels.

Dipper had never been this excited in his life.  He was going to get out of the stupid file room and go on a mission all by himself!  His heart was jumping with joy, but there was a dark corner in the back of his mind that was telling him otherwise.  The dark corner was filled with fear of the enemy he was tracking down.  But, he was prepared for anything… _right_ _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I need to get more sleep...


End file.
